


Need A Helping Hand; How About A Jacket?

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Forgiveness, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pansexual Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Relationship, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Blitzo is feeling down after getting mad at Moxxie, so at a IMP bar Cherri Bomb comes to help him
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 52





	Need A Helping Hand; How About A Jacket?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharCharRose131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharCharRose131/gifts).



IMP city may be a very shitty part of Hell, but it had decent bars right on the edge of the city where it met the Pentagram, ran by the Demons of Hell. That's where's Blitzo was, drunk and depressed. Drinking away at a bar, covered in neon lights from the bar and the stage behind him. The IMP was already having a rough day. Fell on his ass on a kill, fell into the bayou in New Orleans on another kill, and got into a fight with his employees, the demon was already feeling down on his luck after that fight. Moxxie had been so frustrated with him he through a knife through his forehead and stormed out, leaving him stuck to the carpet with a knife on his head and only for Loona to walk off, pissed too. He was upset that he yelled back at Moxxie. But he couldn't do much now, so he just kept chugging away, till someone slid next to him.

" Didn't know Imps could drink that much-"

Blitzo jumped back in shock, choking on the alcohol in his mouth. Burning his throat in the process. That's when he saw the lanky, hot pink, cyclops. Known in Hell as Cherri Bomb. " T _he hell?!_ " He coughed." I thought Demons never come to I-Imp bars." He coughed loudly.

" Waiting for my gal. She works here with some friends for your information," She explained as the air smelled like gasoline. She snapped her fingers, causing a spark and getting the waiters attention." Pink Vodka Lemonade cocktail and a kinky Shirley temple for me." She slid a wallet over the table, which had a cartoony looking bomb on it with large eyes." _Don't even try stealing it. Get my bitches boy you to cook you into tomorrow's dinner_." She glared, pointing at him. The squeezed in fear before running off with a few dollars and starting to work on their drinks." So, why ya look depressed and shit?"

" Nothing. Bullshit and work, as they say." Blitzo quipped.

" Heard that before. Except I killed my boss." She pointed. " Yelled at the guy I'm trying to date. My adopted daughter pissed at me too. We're fucking losing money every day and it's great." He sarcastically hissed.

" Why don't you go apologize then." She pointed as her drinks came towards her, causing her to pick them up and smirk, twirling her straw.

" Does that ever work! He set fire to my desk before!" He quipped, throwing his arm.

" Actually it does." She stuck her tongue out," Just apologize, tiny. Or they'll be gone before you know it."

From on the stage, Cherri soon cheered as a few dancers came off, talking to a large, white spider with long, curly pink hair." Anyways, gotta go. That's my girl." She grinned as Blitzo again almost choked on his drink.

The cyclops walked over to the spider woman and kissed her lips, standing on the tops of her heels to reach her, as she was so tall. But what surprised him, and some in the bar, was the fact that the spider was a known member of one of hell's mafia.

" Hi, honey!" She giggled and peppered the cyclops cheek in kisses, leaving lipstick marks on her cheek all over." Let's get going, Cherri-pop. Angel wants us to see his piggy's fashion show." She laughed as Cherri snickered and tugs off her jacket and wrapped Molly up in it.

" Sounds fine to me." Cherri grinned and wrapped her arms around her as the two women left, laughing with each other and looking happy as ever. Leaving Blitzo looking in utter jealously. The poor Imp wanted something like that. Someone to love like them.

" Ah, shit..." He hissed, dropping his head on the counter and into the pile of beer and alcohol.

* * *

A loud thunderous knock erupted into Moxxies' door. He groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes to wake up, before trudging to the door with a loud groan and yawn. He unlocked the door and opened it up, only to scream as a jacket was flung onto him, soaking wet from the acidic ran outside.

" OW! WHAT THE-WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!" Moxxie screeched and through the soaked jacket off.

" I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE" Blitzo shook and ran inside, shaking off the ran on him like a wet dog." And now I covered in burns." He smiled largely l." OW." He hissed.

Moxxie glared at him before groaning loudly and rubbed his eyes and sighed," Come on, let's get you actually cleaned up before that gets infected or something."

" Got any pills and food?!" Blitzø grinned as his stomached growled.

" I'll order pizza and food. Go to the bathroom your burning wholes in the rug." He pointed out, pushing the large IMP to the bathroom. Blitzø looked back towards Moxxie as they raised a brow towards him.

" I'm still sorry for getting hissy at you today."

" We both were pissed. It's fine. Don't do this again. The landlords pissed." Moxxie expressed as Blitzo got a smile from Moxxie, getting a large grin on his face.


End file.
